Understanding Love
by Roxy Yagami
Summary: "If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love."  —Albus Dumbledore. What if Tom Riddle had understood once in his lifetime? The two mysterious adopted daughters of the infamous Dumbledore may be the only ones who truly know that answer.


**Yes, here is yet another Harry Potter fanfic, to add to the millions already written. I couldn't resist. However, this one is a bit different in that it will delve into the life of none other than Tom Riddle, himself. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Co-authors/BFFFFFs: Melodie Allete and Silverrain **

_THE two girls approached the towering stone castle hesitantly, gripping each other's hands so as not to lose each other in all its grandeur. Stopping at the grand wooden door, they turned just in time to see the elf creature bowing low, and then disappearing with a loud crack. It was the same way he had appeared to them; the same way he had transported them to this strange and mysterious castle, with all its intimidating turrets that reached to the sky. _

_ The night was cool, and the blond twins shivered as a breeze blew their too-thin cloaks outward. The elder of the two, whose hair fell in honey colored ringlets around her face, still rounded from her young age, inched just close enough to the door that she could tap on it with a small, nearly frozen fist._

_ The other twin, with straw colored hair that fell raggedly below her shoulders, looked over at her sister nervously as another shiver shook her. Their eyes met for a brief moment, sparkling sky blue meeting smoky azure, before they turned to face the open doors._

And suddenly, the scene shifted...

_TWO blond girls bounced towards the man as he walked in to greet them, not taking time to notice the solemn expression on his face. They tugged on his long purple robes, clinging to him with their pudgy hands. He patted them on their heads, smiling down at them with a twinkle in his eyes that is known only to those with children. And yet, something was still weighing heavily on his heart._

_ "Girls, please, sit down and let us talk for a while." He motioned to one of the desks in his classroom and they all sat. _

_ "Yes, Papa, tell us what's wrong," said the curly haired twin. _So kind, _he thought_, and observant at *** years old. _And so he continued as they leaned in to better hear him._

_ "I met a boy today," he began, "your age. He was like you— a wizard. He will one day attend this school along with you some day, dears." The girls faces lit up as he said this, and they looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces._

_ "Papa, what was he like?" The younger twin inquired._

_ The man began twirling his long graying beard with a long, thin finger as he continued. "He was very curious, indeed. Fascinated by magic. Though he was raised by muggles... And nearly as skilled at it as you, my darlings," he added with a smile that crinkled his eyes. _

_ "What's his name, Papa?" The younger asked again._

_ "Tom," said the man. "Tom Riddle."_

They were gasping as they were pushed out of the memories, forced to the floor by the intensity of the feeling. Standing, they brushed the dust off of their black robes and skirts. Their eyes met, the same connection of blues like the waves of the Atlantic meeting the Pacific. Familiar. They were still safe.

"Papa will be angry that we used his Penseive again," the eldest, Ariadne, said, though their was no true regret in her voice.

"Yes, well, we shan't tell him then, shall we?" her sister, Delia replied as she waved her wand and the room began to put itself back in order. "By the way, why did we see that memory of Tom, Ari?"

Her sister blushed faintly but looked away, keeping her voice steady. "I suppose it's because he's in my Potions class, and I've been thinking of how he never does anything. But no matter, Papa has taught us enough that the class is easy. Professor Slughorn is a nut; it's not as if he's looking for anything more than rising stars."

"And I suppose Tom makes the cut?" Delia asked.

"Well, he is brilliant. And all of our professors adore him, but I don't know. He is a Slytherin."

"Yes, and we Hufflepuffs wouldn't be caught dead fraternizing with the enemy, would we, Ari?" Delia teased.

"Well now _I _wasn't the one gawking over Damien in the Great Hall this morning, was I, Del?" Ariadne retorted as she stepped closer to her sister and gave her a flirtatious wave to prove her point. Delia was caught short, but quickly set her face into her most innocent expression.

"Damien is practically already head of Slytherin, and he's only a fifth year! And this morning he walked into breakfast holding hands with _Roux_ _Varney_. Everyone was gawking!" Delia put her hands on her hips defensively, daring her sister to contradict her.

"True. Though he's only one year ahead of us, Del. And you know, Papa says Roux is one of his most talented students."

"Yes, she is quite a skilled witch," said a deep, tranquil voice from behind them. They whirled to see their father standing in the doorway, watching them with a gentle smile on his face. They thought of scrambling to hide the Penseive, but it was no use. He had already seen it. So instead they lowered their heads shamefully and waited to be reprimanded.

"And Damien, as well," he continued, seemingly unfazed by the mischief so clearly laid out before him. "And charming, ever so charming! Oh. My Penseive is out. Was it out when you girls got here?" He turned to see them staring confusedly into his eyes.

"Papa—" began Ariadne.

Her father cut her off. "Ah, it must have been those pesky third years again. They are all curious about my Penseive and the power it possesses; you know, girls, harmless though it may seem, the power of memories is much greater than you would think. For he who controls what he remembers, controls also what he has learned from his experiences."

"Of course, Papa," said Ari quickly before Delia could give them away. "But we must get going..."

"Yes, yes, of course," he murmured, sounding distant and distracted. "Off you go then."

The twins scrambled to grab their books, and gave their father brief parting kisses before hurrying out the door and down the hall. They did not pause to breathe sighs of relief until they had reached a deserted hallway off of the Great Hall.

"That was close. But he must have seen— Oh, hello, Rubeus!" Delia stopped abruptly as her scruffy, half-giant friend approached them. He was wearing his usual worn-looking attire and a big grin, which Delia returned with one of her own. Ariadne gave him a kind smile and a nod before whispering to her sister to meet her at their table in a minute.

"Where ya ben, Delia?" Rubeus asked in his rough slang, plopping down beside her with a big thud. "I saw— er, I mean tha' some o' the other Gryffindors noticed yer missin' lunch."

"Oh, yeah that..." she hesitated and looked away, but Rubeus did not seem to notice. "Papa— that is, Professor Dumbledore needed to speak with Ariadne and me so we're just running a bit late. Did you say the Gryffindors noticed I was missing?" She blushed, feeling a little jolt of popularity. Even though Ariadne and she were twins, it was her elder sister who received most of the male attention between the two of them.

"Well, I did o' course. An' tha' Wood feller, bu' Delie I dunno if ya should be talking to tha' bloke. Seems a bit rough 'round the edges, if ya know wha' I mean."

"Oh and you aren't rough around the edges, Mr. half-giant?" Delia giggled and stood, offering Rubeus her hand up. He took it, surprisingly gently, and walked her back into the Great Hall.

The room was not nearly as full as it usually was at mealtimes, but Delia reminded herself that that was because most everyone had already eaten and left. She looked up at the high ceilings to see the candles that were always floating there, though the huge windows brought in enough natural golden sunlight that the candles could remain unlit in the afternoon. Delia spotted her sister at the Hufflepuff table, and give Rubeus a quick wave goodbye as she skipped away. Ariadne was eating with some of the younger students; they seemed to be questioning her about something. As Delia got closer, she began to make out what they were saying.

"...you and Tom? Come now, Ariadne, you don't think we haven't noticed do you? Oh, look at her blushing!" And her face was indeed flooding with color, even as she rolled her eyes and gave them an exasperated shake of her head. Delia sat down beside them, then, and they all said quick hellos before turning back to Ariadne to await her retort.

"Honestly, he's such a bothersome boy. Though I will admit he's handsome...you will understand it when you're our age, right, Del? That interacting with your male classmates doesn't mean you have a soft spot for them." The twins laughed, but the rest of their meal was finished in silence.

**Please review with comments/critics/enthusiasm, whichever!**


End file.
